


One Quick Wedding

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirax and Corran's wedding on the Lusankya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Quick Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars or its characters.

**One Quick Wedding**

Despite their victory and capture of the _Lusankya_ , Wedge was a bit wary as he roamed its corridors. Still, he was not expecting Mirax to ambush him and drag him into a storage closet. It was a rather roomy storage closet though, big enough to hold several more people, and Corran was also there.

"So, since the _Lusankya_ surrendered to you," Mirax started, "that makes you its acting captain, right? With all of a captain's rights and privileges?"

Wedge nodded; he still hadn't quite processed what was going on.

"Good. Corran and I want you to marry us."

"What?" He looked between his two friends. Corran looked nervous but serious, and Mirax was practically bouncing with energy. "Now?"

Corran nodded. "Booster didn't exactly take the news of our engagement well."

"And since we're going to have to deal with him being unreasonable," Mirax continued, "we figured we might as well really give him a reason. We can have a fancy ceremony for everyone later."

Wedge started to smile. "All right. I take it you want this done before the party?"

They both nodded.

"You'll need witnesses."

Mirax nodded. "I want Iella."

Corran frowned. "Why do you get Iella? I've known her longer."

"Well, normally I'd have Wedge as my witness, but since he's officiating, that leaves me without a witness. Besides, Iella's one of the best girlfriends I have. You have plenty of pilot buddies to pick from anyway."

"Fine. Then I get Tycho."

Wedge resisted the urge to laugh at them. "All right. You two round up your witnesses, and I'll look up the ceremony. Where do you want to meet?"

Mirax shrugged. "Might as well do it here."

Corran nodded. "Okay. Meet back here in ten minutes?"

Thankfully, it didn't take long for Wedge to look up the ceremony, and it wasn't that complicated. He copied the necessary paperwork to a datapad. He couldn't be more pleased for Corran and Mirax. He'd known from the start that they would be good for one another, and it was clear just how happy they made each other. Wedge considered Mirax to be his sister as much as Syal was, and he was glad she had found someone who loved her.

Corran and Tycho were already waiting for him when he returned to the storage closet. Corran was looking slightly more nervous while Tycho just looked amused. Wedge slapped Corran on the shoulder.

"So, are you ready?"

Corran nodded. "Yes. It just feels right, you know?"

"I forgot to ask earlier. Do you two have rings?"

Corran shook his head. "Not really. I gave Mirax my jedcred, and she claims she's going to get me a ring machined from the _Lusankya's_ hull."

They were oddly appropriate for the pair. Wedge just grinned. "All right then. Here, you can fill out your half of the paperwork now."

Corran grumbled, but set to work on it. He was just about done when the door opened. Both Iella and Mirax were laughing when they entered the storage room. Corran turned the datapad over to Mirax. It didn't take her long to complete the form and have both Tycho and Iella sign it before returning it to Wedge. Then Mirax took her place to Corran with their hands entwined while Iella and Tycho took up their positions on either side of the couple. Wedge looked at the assembled group then glanced down at his datapad.

"All right. Since we've all got other things to do, I'm going use the quick version of the ceremony. We all know why we're here." He smiled at his friends.

"Corran Horn, do you take Mirax Terrik to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

Corran's eyes were practically glowing as he looked at Mirax. "I do."

"Mirax Terrik, do you take Corran Horn to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

He had never seen Mirax happier than when she answered, "I do."

Wedge grinned. "I've been told we're skipping the ring exchange, so on to the next part. By the power invested in me as Captain of the _Lusankya_ , I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mirax looped her arms around Corran's neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Iella snapped a quick picture with a small holocamera and winked at Wedge. Wedge grinned back. All in all, it wasn't a bad wedding. Now someone just had to tell Booster about it.


End file.
